Unbearable
by MeganHiebear
Summary: A girl named Payton Montgomery survived a house fire. Her mother dies and nothing is the same.


**Fire:**

I woke up to smoke and flames. I shot up off my bed and looked around. All I saw was orange flames and smoke coming from the hallway. I started to cough. The smoke was caving in. My father ran into my room and grabbed me. He ran down the hall with me In his arms. I watched the burning flames catch onto the curtains. He ran out the front door into the street. I looked around a fireman wrapped a blanket around me. My father started to run but they stopped him. I was in so much shock. My house is burning down and I can't see my sister or mother in sight. I watched the firemen run into the house while others were trying to put out the fire. I was scared, confused and cold. My father wrapped his arms around me. He reeked of smoke. The neighbours were standing behind the yellow tape surrounding the scene. The fireman ran out of the house with my sister. My mother was still not in sight. I blinked for too seconds then watched the roof of my house fall. I felt this wave of sadness hit me. It's like I froze for five seconds. I lost my mother that day. They told us my sister was unconscious. I knew that I would remember this night forever. I looked at my house one last time and sat in that back of the ambulance with my father. I looked at my sister in the stretcher. She looked so pale and helpless.

They took us back to the hospital for testing to make sure we were not harmed from all the smoke. My sister was in room 126 getting treated. The place was crawling with unfamiliar faces. Nurses were around every corner setting me up on some strange machines. They stuck needles in my arms. "What's your name Hun?" a nurse asked me. I looked up at her. "Payton Montgomery" I said continuing to stare at the blank white wall. I wanted to see my sister so bad. I felt no emotions. I kept replaying the fire in my head. Everything was so hard to process. My house is gone, My sister is unconscious and my mother is dead. We ended up staying in the hospital that night because we had no where else to go. I couldn't sleep though. I just stared out my window thinking of my mother. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up that morning. It was raining, it was cold and I still wasn't stable. I had no other clothes but my pyjamas that I wore the night of the fire. Everything was burned. I will never see that house again or my mother. My mom was a pretty woman. She was tall she had brown eyes and brunette hair. I loved her so much. I wonder what my dad must be going through.

The nurse came in the room. "Payton, you are aloud to see your sister now." I followed the nurse down the hall into My sister's hospital room. I sat down in the chair by her bed and held her hand tight. She was still out. "Oh, Tegan please be okay. I can't lose you. Please stay with us. I need you." I bursted into tears. I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't control it. Seeing my sister so helpless is unbearable. All I could do was pray now. Pray for everything to be okay. I had been informed that I wouldn't be at school for awhile. My father walked in and saw me crying my eyes out. He ran to me and hugged me. He picked me up and held me like he did when I was little. I saw so much pain in his eyes as so he did in mine. At the moment he was all I had. Tegan was there but she wasn't actually there. There are chances of her dying or waking up. Waking up fine or waking up paralyzed and forgetting everything. I would take anything except for her to die. She is fighting for her life. "Daddy, what if she doesn't make it. What will we do?" I said looking into his eyes full of tears. "She will make it sweetie. I promise you she will."

**Back:**

It had been three days and Tegan was still out. Me and my father are now staying with my Aunt and Uncle. We visit Tegan every day. The doctors say she is coming back slowly. Once I swear I saw her hand move. But no one would believe me. We are going to see Tegan today. Everyday I have a stronger feeling she is coming back. I walked into room 126 and sat down in the chair. Tegan is my younger sister. She is 11 years old and she is the best sister I could ask for. I'm thirteen now. Tegan and I always had a special bond. I help her and she helps me. I sat there holding her hand and looking out the window. I rested my head on her bed and dosed off. Something squeezed my hand. I opened my eyes in shock. I looked at Tegan. My heart was beating faster now. She is coming back. She squeezed my hand. I looked at her continuing to hold her hand. There it was again. I wasn't imagining things. My father walked in. "Oh Dad She Squeezed my hand! She really did dad I felt it twice." I said with excitement and hope in my eyes.

My father was so happy. It was the first time I had seen a smile on his face since the day before the fire. The doctors walked in and I explained what had happened. We had to leave the room so that they could run more tests. I convinced my dad to stay and wait so I could see her again. My mother's funeral is next week. We have nothing prepared. I told my dad we can't do it until Tegan is back. He said that hopefully she will be back by then. The doctors finished the testing and were speaking to my father. I ran down the hall into her room. I sat there just watching her. I read some magazines and just waited. I waited for a sign. Another sign that she is back. I finally gave up on waiting and just sat there until my father came. He walked into the room. Right then at that very moment. We heard a moan. Tegan's moan. She turned her head and opened her eyes. I jumped in excitement. The doctors came in. She looked so confused. When they left I sat with Tegan. "Payton? Where am I?" She said looking so confused. I hesitated. It was so good to hear her voice again. "Your in a hospital Tegan" I said looking into her eyes. "Why?" She said sitting up. "There was a fire… Our house is gone… Dad saved me and you have been unconscious for 3 days now since the fire." I explained. "Where is Mommy?" Tegan said looking around. I gulped "She didn't make it Tegan… She's gone." I watched as Tegans skin went pale, her eyes filled with tears, she looked so damaged. At the moment the little girl that I used to know is never going to be the same again. I won't be the same. Nothing will ever be the same again. Tegan was screaming and crying. She was calling out for my mother. My dad held her tight. I just stared at her, I watched her become so fragile.

**Home:**

It had been two days since Tegan came back. She was coming home to stay today. My Auntie Clara was preparing everything. She had been very sad for the past couple days. She is my mom's sister. I was setting up the table for supper. My dad went to the hospital to pick up Tegan. I wanted to go but my dad said that he wanted to speak to her alone. I watched for the car to pull into the driveway. I sighed. The house was so quite my auntie hardly ever speaks anymore. She misses my mother. My Uncle George says that now that we are staying with them I have to do a lot of work. My dad has to help pay the bills until we find a place to stay. Money was is very scarce these days. Tegan's hospital bill is going to cost lots of money. My mom funeral is in two days. I have been preparing what I want to say. My auntie wants me to sing a song that they used to sing when they were just little. I don't want to but I will do it for my mother. This is the last time that I get to say goodbye to her. But I'm going to sing the lullaby that my mom used to sing to me and Tegan when we were younger. I hummed the tune while I finished setting the table. I heard a car door slam and ran outside. "Tegan!" I said running to hug her. She hugged me so weakly. All of her strength was gone. She is so fragile that I don't even know if she can make it through the Funeral. After we were done getting Tegan settled into her surroundings we all sat down for dinner. We all joined hands. "Payton, would you like to start prayer this evening?" My Auntie Clara said. I Nodded. "Dear Lord, thank you for all the blessings you have gaven us this day, Thank you for the food we are about to eat, Thank you to the animal that sacrificed its life for our hunger. Amen" We began out meal. Tegan hardly touched her food. "I remember when me and Norah were just kids, We used to always sneak out to the river and skip stones, once Norah saw a fish in the water. She was so crazy. She jumped into the river and started to swim. I was so scared for her. She insisted that I should join her. I did." Auntie Clara said smiling. "She was a wild one" My father said. "That's how I fell in love with her". I smiled at the storeys they were telling. Tegan was watching a bird from out the window. "I miss momma" Tegan said looking down at her food. "We used to watch the birds and sing with them" She said with tears rolling down her face. "We all miss her Tegan" My Uncle said. The rest of the dinner was completely silent. No one broke that silence. All you could hear was the chewing and cutting of the food. Me and Tegan have to share a bedroom. Well I wouldn't call it a bedroom but more like a very large closet. I knew that tonight is going to be a long night.

**Funeral**:

For the past two nights, I have had trouble sleeping. My mother's funeral is today and im super sad. Auntie Clara helped me and Tegan prepare. We wore black. Just black. I walked into the church which was swarming with people. Isles were filled with rows of people. Me, my father, Tegan, Auntie Clara, an Uncle George all sat in the front with family. I stared at her casket. The priest started the ceremony. I ended up crying almost the whole time he spoke. Auntie Clara went up to speak. "Norah was a great sister. I always looked up to her. She was my rock. But now she is gone. I will always love her. All that I have left now are memories that I will cherish for a lifetime. She was always full of ideas. So full of life. I love her so much. I just can't accept the fact she is actually gone. I hope you enjoy your eternal life up there Norah. I miss you." She sat down silently wiping her tears away. My father went up next. "Norah wasn't just my wife. She was my soul mate. When we met I instantly fell in love. We had the most extravagant times together. We were so in love. We got married then we had two beautiful daughters. Tegan and Payton. They are the splitting image of her. Without Norah its like an ocean without water. Nothing is the same. But its time to let go and set that wild spirit of hers go. You will always be in my heart Norah. I love you." I walked up to the stand and looked around. A million eyes staring at me. Eyes filled with tears others with pain and sorrow. I gulped and looked back at the casket. "Mom, I love you. I miss you. And I can't do this without you. It's been so hard without you. Everything has fallen apart. That should be me in that casket. Me. My mother should have been saved." I hesitated and tore up the speech. "Nothing will EVER be the same." I was crying now. "I wish it never happened. Now I will never see her smile again. She will never sing to me! Not ever again. I love her so much. I can't even grow up with a mom. I'm 13 years old and I've lost almost everything. Tegan she is alive but she is not the same. She hardly speaks! Everything is so silent at home." I started to calm. "But its okay. Everything is going to be okay." I picked up the microphone and walked over to the piano. I faced the crowd. "This is the song my mother use to sing to me and Tegan." I sat down and started playing the melody on the piano. And I sang.

"**You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away  
The other night dear as I lay dreaming  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke dear I was mistaken  
And so I hung my head and I cried  
You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away  
You told me once dear there'd be no other  
That no one else could come between  
But now you've left me to love another  
You have broken all my dreams  
You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away"**

I stopped playing. It was finished. Everyone was clapping. I walked over to the casket. I put my hands on my lips the put them to the casket and whispered. "I love you" then walked away.


End file.
